Shadow of A Dark Slytherin
by snarryfantasies
Summary: Harry is still recovering from Sirius' death when fate decides to throw more stuff at him. He quickly finds out that not everything is as it seems. Dumbledore's evil. Tom's good. And his affection for Severus is growing every minute. What will happen when Harry goes into hiding with Severus?


Shadow of A Dark Slytherin

Summary: Harry is still recovering from Sirius' death when fate decides to throw more stuff at him. He quickly finds out that not everything is as it seems. Dumbledore's evil. Tom's good. And his affection for Severus is growing every minute. What will happen when Harry goes into hiding with Severus?

Chapter one: Answers

Harry walked through the corridors of Hogwarts. He couldn't sleep. Everytime he closed his eyes his mind would revisit the night that his godfather Sirius had died. Harry stopped when he came upon a window. He looked out it at the grounds of Hogwarts. In the pale moonlight you could see the lush green grass, the calm blue green lake filled with the Giant Squid and merpeople.

Severus was doing his rounds when he came upon a silhouette by a window in one of the corridors. The moonlight flitted over the figure revealing messy dark hair and a lanky body. Severus slowly approached the person, a sneer already on his lips. He stopped once he was directly behind the person and whispered,

"What are you doing out of bed?"

Harry jolted in surprise and turned around to face his professor. "I couldn't sleep, Sir."

"And why is that mister Potter?"

"Nightmares, Sir."

Severus frowned, he knew all too well what it was like to have nightmares. He let out a soft sigh. Without thinking Severus said,

"Would you like a dreamless draught, Potter?"

"You...would help me? I thought you hated my guts."

"I too know the unpleasantries of nightmares mister Potter. Now do you want the potion or not?"

"Erm… yes, Sir."

Severus pulled a potion vial out of his pocket and shoved it towards Harry. "Now get to Gryffindor tower. I expect to see you tomorrow morning in class."

Severus then left, walking down the corridor. He never looked back however, his mind was filled with the Potter brat. For some reason he wondered if the boy would be alright. Not that he would admit it, but he had come to care for the boy deeply- a bit too deeply.

The following morning, Severus entered the Great Hall through the staff entrance. He sat down at his seat on the end of the staff table and filled a mug with coffee. He never ate in the mornings but instead merely drank coffee. He was scanning the house tables when his eyes came to set on a familiar messy haired Gryffindor. Harry looked absolutely miserable. His eyes were dark with pain. Severus wondered if Sirius' death was still hurting the boy. If he remembered correctly, it had taken him well over a year to get over Lily's passing and she was merely a good friend. In Potter's case he was getting over the death of a godfather, someone he saw as a parent which meant his suffering would be much worse.

Harry pushed around the food on his plate. He wasn't hungry. Ever since Sirius died, his appetite had disappeared. He had taken to drinking black coffee every morning and afternoon before managing a small dinner. He was losing weight quickly. Even his best friend Seamus noticed.

Harry was once good friends with Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. THey had been friends for years but during fourth year Harry found out they were spying on him for Dumbledore. He had not reacted well to say the least. The duo had at one time tried their hardest to gain his friendship but now - in sixth year - they barely batted an eyelash towards him. During fourth year, Harry had quickly become best friends with his dorm mate Seamus.

Seamus had become Harry's first boyfriend after the second task. Harry hadn't known he was gay until that night when Seamus had accidentally kissed him during the after party. The kiss quickly turned into a snog and then to a fuck. However their relationship ended the beginning of this year for Harry realised his feelings for someone else- a certain potion master to be exact.

Harry came back to reality when he heard Seamus whisper in his ear,

"Harry, you alright mate?"

"I'm… fine." Harry murmured. A lie.

Harry smiled weakly at Seamus before getting up and gathering his bag. He wished he didn't have to lie to his best friend but he didn't think the boy would understand why he was so depressed. Harry wandered the halls until he came upon the door to the potions' classroom. The door was still closed meaning Professor Snape had yet to arrive. Harry leaned against the wall and waited. It wasn't too long before his Professor came. Once the door was unlocked, Harry quietly walked inside. He sat down at a workstation in the back of the classroom and waited for the Professor's instructions.

Severus noticed Potter standing at the doorway waiting to be let in. He was surprised the boy had come so early to a class he clearly disliked however, Severus' face remained reserved. Once he had opened the door, he stalked to his desk and began flipping through his potions' textbook to decide which potion he would force the imbeciles to make today. He decided on the Draught of Living Death. Severus looked up from his book when he realised it was still quiet in his classroom. He found Potter staring sadly off into space.

Harry found himself thinking of Sirius. He thought of how he could have lived with the man this past summer if he hadn't of believed the false vision. A tear slipped down his cheek. If Sirius would have still been alive then, what had happened this summer wouldn't had happened this summer wouldn't have occurred at all. It was all his fault and he knew it.

"Potter?" Severus asked, a hint of concern in his voice.

Harry immediately came back to reality at his Professor's voice. "Yes, Sir"

"I just wanted you to know that if you ever need someone to talk to, I am here. I know what it's like to lose someone. Your mother was a very close friend of mine and when she died it took me awhile to get over it. It's going to be hard for you for a long time to get over Black but remember it's not your fault."

Tears spilled down Harry's face at last. "It is my fault. If I hadn't of-"

Severus cut off the boy's rambling. "I repeat, it is not your fault. As you know I hear things because I'm a spy and I heard that the mutt's death was to be planned soon anyway. You have done nothing wrong Harry. You couldn't have saved him either way." Severus conveniently left out the part that it was Dumbledore who planned to kill Black, not the dark lord.

"Can I come to you tonight after dinner?" Harry managed to say in a cracked voice.

"Of course. Now calm yourself. Your classmates will be here any minute."

Harry was unfortunately paired up with Neville. He gathered the ingredients and began brewing the potion, making sure Neville didn't touch it. For once, Harry prepared the potion perfectly. As he was bottling the potion, Neville knocked into him causing him to spill a large ladle full of the potion on himself. Harry cursed loudly.

Severus turned around when he heard cursing. That wasn't a good sign. He found Potter drenched in the Draught of Living Death. The boy's eyes began to flutter and just before he could fall flat on his face, Severus caught him in his arms. He ordered everyone to turn off their cauldrons and leave the room. No one dared to disobey him. Once everyone was gone he eneverated the poor boy.

Harry slowly came around. He groggily opened his eyes to find professor Snape staring down at him. It took him a few minutes to remember what happened. In that instance his eyes glowed in anger.

"Where is that bastard? I'm going to hex him so hard…." Harry drifted off.

Severus chuckled. "No hexing will be needed. I will give him a month's detention for endangering a student's life."

A dark glint came to Harry's eyes at hearing that. He was glad that the fool would get what he deserved. Severus didn't miss the glint in the boy's eyes and couldn't help but smirk. So Potter had a dark side, eh?

"I suggest mister Potter that you rest for the rest of the day. I will send a memo to all of your professors explaining your potions accident."

"Thank you professor. I'll see you tonight."

Harry wandered back to the Gryffindor tower and laid down in his bed. He curled up beneath his sheets and quickly dozed off. It had only been a few hours but already, he was exhausted. Harry slept through most of the day even though his sleep was filled with nightmares. He woke up at dinner time. He slowly wandered the corridors until he came upon the Great Hall's entrance. Harry took a deep breath before heading inside. Everyone appeared so happy and meanwhile he just wasn't. He sat down beside Seamus and nibbled at the food in front of him. He managed to eat two pieces of bread, a mango, and a few spoonfuls of soup. When he finished, he looked up at the staff's table to find Severus staring at him. They stared at each other for a few minutes before Severus got up and left with the intention of having Harry follow him.

Harry took the hint and got up, leaving the Great Hall. He walked through many corridors before he ended up in the dungeons. Harry found Severus leaning against the wall in front of Slytherin's portrait.

"Are you ready for our chat Pott- Harry?"

"Yes Sir."

"Please call me Severus while we are in private."

"Sure thing Severus."

The name rolled off his tongue easily. Little did the professor know that Harry came by shouting that name many times. Severus spoke the password which had been 'Lilies'. Once inside, Harry looked around.

The walls were a deep green. There was a fireplace at the far end of the room. Two couches rested in the middle of the room, in front of the fireplace, with a coffee table in between them. Bookcases lined the other two walls. As Harry moved further into the room, he noticed a photo on top of the fireplace of his mum with Severus. Harry couldn't help but smile at that. He was glad the two had been friends.

"Would you like to stop examining my quarters and sit down?"

Harry blushed before taking a seat on one of the couches. Severus sat down on the couch opposite of him. Severus didn't believe he would be able to control himself if he sat next to the boy.

"What are your nightmares about Harry?'

"Mostly about Sirius and the Dursleys. Though i've had a few about Vold- the dark lord."

"Tell me about your dreams of the dark lord, Harry."

"Well mostly those include him torturing and killing me."

Severus couldn't bite his tongue any longer as he blurted, "That would never happen."

"Excuse me?"

"The dark lord would never hurt you Harry."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because you are his son. James Potter was sterile so he asked the dark lord to father you."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You're parents were on the dark lord's side. They became the dark lord's most trusted death eaters amongst myself and a few others. When Lily wanted to have a baby, she went to the dark lord- or as we trusted death eaters are allowed to call him TOm. Tom donated some of his sperm to your parents and therefore you were created."

Harry gasped, wide eyed, as he listened to Severus explain the truth to him. So not only was the dark lord not completely evil but he was also his father. Harry thought back on all the times he had ran into the dark lord. He was surprised when a fog seemed to lift, allowing him to see his true memories. The memories depicted of the dark lord merely trying to talk with him, not kill him.

"Why are my memories changing?"

"Dumbledore forged your memories so that he could control you. He has been raising you to kill your own father because he fears that Tom and you will overthrow him."

Harry let the information sink in. Dumbledore wanted him to kill his own father, his last living relative. He went into shock. His body became rigid and his eyes emotionless. Severus noticed this and frowned. He patiently waited for Harry to return to normal. It was a whole hour before Harry spoke up.

"What happened with Sirius?"

"Bellatrix has always been a bit of a- oh how do I put it? A crazy bitch. She was told not to touch your godfather but did so anyway. When we returned from the mission, Tom punished her harshly before killing her."

"I'm glad she's dead. Though I wish I could have dealt with her myself."

"You're no killer Harry."

Harry frowned. He knew the man was right but he didn't want to admit it. Harry stared at the floor in thought. If Tom was really his father, he wanted to meet him. Harry looked up when slender fingers raised his chin.

"I know this was a lot to take in. Would you like some tea to relax?"

Harry nodded. Severus put a kettle on the stove and waited for the water to heat up. He could have charmed it hot but it wouldn't have tasted as good. Severus poured the hot water into two mugs before dropping a tea bag into each. He handed a mug over to Harry.

"Thank you." Harry said as he drank the plain tea.

"So, tell me what you are thinking?"

"I want to meet Tom." Harry decided.

"I will arrange a meeting then."


End file.
